1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved manufacturing assembly system and more specifically for an improved automated assembly system for roll coating or otherwise preparing manufactured products for further manufacture and shipping.
2. Background of the Related Art
In the past, manufacturing assembly systems have required a variety of human intervention to complete the manufacture of a part, and may have resulted in poor part quality. Consistent, continuous and unassisted feeding of such parts to the manufacturing system can be difficult to maintain. Additionally, manufacturing systems which apply coatings to parts often apply such coatings using a spray system. Spray coating systems have the disadvantage that they are inefficient. During the spray application of material, a majority of the material being sprayed may be “lost,” or never applied to the part to be coated.
While such material losses may be expensive, they may also result in releases of solvents or volatile organic component materials into the environment. Since such materials should not be released into the environment, prior systems may have required additional expense to reclaim such “lost” materials. Reclamation systems are typically expensive to operate, and may also result in additional waste treatment issues, for example, waste water removed from the reclamation system. Examples of prior art systems are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,183,509 and 5,275,664, the subject matter of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present system, in addition to providing improved product quality, provides an improved system for accurate and continuous feeding of parts. The present system also reduces system down time due to changes in manufacturing and part requirements, to provide manufacturing process flexibility.